Corazones Tormentosos
by Sergex
Summary: Es una noche tormentosa en Royal Woods, y Lincoln está solo en casa... hasta que un invitado inesperado aparece en su puerta. ¿Hasta qué punto está dispuesto a ir para cuidar de su huésped? ¿Y qué descubrirá al hacerlo? Los créditos de la portada van para Alison Archinuk (de "Trevillion Images").
1. La llegada

**La historia de Lisa queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. Por el momento, les traigo a****lgo nuevo para variar...**

* * *

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

**Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

**Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

**GRACIAS**

* * *

_**The Loud House**_** y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

**Historia original de Just4FunFiction.**

**Traducida y adaptada por mí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Era un día oscuro y sombrío en Royal Woods, Michigan. La lluvia caía de manera muy fuerte sobre esta comunidad, no tanto para causar una inundación, pero si lo suficiente como para empapar hasta los huesos a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir al exterior.

Las nubes eran de color gris oscuro, con los ocasionales destellos de truenos y los fuertes vientos que hacían que fuera muy peligroso estar a la intemperie.

A estas alturas, cada uno de los residentes que atendían asuntos importantes ahora mismo ya tenían ante ellos una situación muy complicada, y los que se resguardaban en el calor de sus hogares luchaban contra el aburrimiento.

Tristemente, la casa Loud se encontraba en esta última situación.

...Sin embargo, las condiciones eran diferentes en la vivienda más ruidosa de la ciudad...

‒ Muy bien... ‒ le habló Lincoln al teléfono. ‒ Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Me quedaré dentro... Ajá... Sí, ya comí. Calenté algunas sobras de la nevera... Ajá... De acuerdo, te veré mañana, entonces. También te amo, mamá. Adiós.

Tras ello, colgó el teléfono y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose profundamente hastiado por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Sus hermanas y sus padres fueron a visitar a la tía Ruth, pero tenía un importante proyecto de historia en el que tiene que trabajar con Clyde... O, al menos, eso les hizo creer, puesto que el chico de cabello blanco se valió de sus artimañas para evitar a esa repulsiva visita. Si bien, no le molestaba convivir con su familia, el asunto es que no quería pasar la tarde de este sábado rodeado de gatos, comidas insípidas y uno que otro "trato especial".

Por ello, aplazó a propósito una tarea escolar lo suficientemente complicada para el día de hoy y evitar las sospechas de sus hermanas. Después de la partida de su familia, se propuso a terminarla y así aprovechar el tiempo de sobra para jugar videojuegos con Clyde.

Tristemente, sus planes terminaron por desmoronarse al completar su trabajo, el cual le llevó unas largas horas terminar, puesto que el clima empeoró y le impidió ir a la casa de su mejor amigo.

En cuanto a su familia, el clima significaba que su padre no podía conducir sin arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente, por lo que se detuvieron en un motel en su recorrido de vuelta. De hecho, su madre le acababa de llamar recientemente para decirle que tendrían que quedarse allí toda la noche, lo que significa que no volverían hasta mañana.

Y eso significaba que... iba a estar solo esta noche...

...Gracias a ese aviso, el escenario no pudo ser más deprimente...

No tuvo más remedio que acercarse al sofá y sentarse con el ceño fruncido recargándose un poco más sobre su glabela, provocando que su cabeza quedara colgando levemente sobre sus hombros.

Hasta donde él podría recordar, varias veces se imaginó así mismo estando solo en casa dado a la tensión que tenía que soportar gracias a sus hermanas; se imaginaba teniendo paz y tranquilidad ilimitadas, haciendo lo que quisiera sin que importara nada más.

...Resulta curioso que también se sintiera nostálgico al respecto...

Pero... ¿acaso tiene la culpa de pensar cómo se encuentra su familia? Claro que no. Después de todo, uno no puede coexistir con su familia y no echarla de menos cuando acontecen cosas como esta coyuntura, en especial porque le hizo remembranza al tétrico episodio en donde fue tratado como un amuleto de mala suerte.

Por un rato, permaneció boca abajo. Hasta que de pronto negó con la cabeza mientras se enderezaba.

"_¡__Vamos, Lincoln!"_, pensó para sí mismo. _"Has estado solo en la casa antes, estarás bien. Además, ese asunto quedó en el pasado. ¿Por qué hay que seguir pensando o insistiendo en eso?"_.

Para el punto en que una idea vino a su mente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"_... y c__reo que ya sé lo que puedo hacer primero"_, pensó con entusiasmo.

Acto seguido, el niño de cabello blanco se levantó del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su habitación era el destino en mente, pero justamente al llegar al rellano escuchó unos rápidos golpes en la puerta, haciendo que se diera la vuelta un tanto confundido.

‒ ¿Quién podrá ser? ‒ se dijo así mismo.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y apretó el paso al escuchar los golpes con mayor intensidad.

‒ ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Para cuando llegó hacia la puerta y la abrió, no pudo evitar que el viento húmedo hiciera cubrirse los ojos detrás de la palma de su mano derecha. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el viento soplaba violentamente a su cara, pudo distinguir a su visitante... y quedó sin aliento, pues no podía creer de quién se trataba.

Delante de él se encontraba Jordan, una chica de su clase, aquella niña que durante un tiempo lo molestó en la clase de gimnasia cada vez que había partidos de balón prisionero.

...De más está decir que su aspecto actual era calamitoso...

Jordan estaba empapada hasta la médula, su blusa amarilla y falda azul no dejaban de gotear, su cabello castaño claro y trenzado se hallaba desecho por el peso del agua. Por si fuera poco, la niña temblaba violentamente, con los brazos cruzados para tratar de conservar el calor.

‒ H-h-h-ho-ola, L-L-Li-Lincoln.

El saludo de la muchacha no podía ser más que penoso para el muchacho de cabello blanco. Es más, Lincoln no logró evitar impresionarse más pues no sólo se dio cuenta de que Jordan tenía demasiado frío como para sonreír, sino que también pudo captar el tono acatarrado de su voz.

Sin chistar ni un segundo más, el muchacho la condujo con urgencia a la casa y luego cerró la puerta con fuerza, cosa que podría agradecer a la insistencia de Lynn de entrenarlo de vez en cuando.

‒ ¡Jordan! ‒ exclamó Lincoln, quien se acercó hacia la niña bastante preocupado ‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera con este clima? ¡Te enfermarás así!

‒ L-l-lo siento, L-Lincoln.

Fue ahí que Lincoln se arrepintió de ser tan severo con ella, puesto que vio cómo su mirada de sorpresa se tornaba acongojada y procedía a apartarse de él en dirección hacia la puerta. Por lo que él suspiró y se dirigió a ella de manera diligente y, una vez que la alcanzó, apoyó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo en un intento por detenerla.

‒ No, espera... ‒ exclamó un Lincoln apenado, cosa que hizo que Jordan se volteara ‒ No quise molestarte, es solo que… perdóname.

La niña se conmocionó un poco al ver la cara de su compañero. Hasta donde ella podía recordar, jamás se imaginó contemplar a Lincoln con una mirada ojos de cachorro triste.

Sin dudas, algo bastante fuerte para la chica y un movimiento sagaz por parte de Lincoln, puesto que Jordan suspiró con extenuación y le dio una suave sonrisa, haciéndole saber que lo perdonaba.

Aliviado, Lincoln le devolvió el gesto a su compañera y retiró su mano devuelta a su lugar.

‒ ¿Sabes...? Si quieres, puedes tomar una ducha. ‒ le dijo con desvelo ‒ Eso podría hacerte sentir mejor y quizás evitar que te enfermes.

‒ ¿Q-q-qué ha-hay de tu f-f-f-familia?

‒ No te preocupes por eso. Todos ellos están fuera y se encuentran en un motel debido a este mal clima. No regresarán hasta mañana por la mañana, así que la casa ahorita está vacía.

Después de escuchar eso, la chica de la cola de caballo estuvo titubeando por un segundo, ya que no quería aprovecharse de su amigo. No obstante, terminó por aceptar su oferta al recordar que no podía volver a casa.

‒ Muy bien. ‒ exclamó un Lincoln ufano ‒ El baño está arriba, la puerta más alejada a mano izquierda.

Tras darle las indicaciones, Jordan se encaminó a su destino...

‒ ¡Ah...!

...solo para ser detenida por su anfitrión, quien nuevamente colocó su brazo en su hombro mientras lanzaba una exclamación evocadora e hizo que volteara a verlo.

‒ Y si quieres, puedo poner tu ropa en la lavadora para mañana, y veré si puedo encontrar algo de ropa para que la uses esta noche. ‒ explicó él, de manera cordial.

Jordan esbozó una sonrisa lo suficientemente sincera para que le demostrara su compensación.

‒ G-g-gracias, L-Lincoln.

Él sonrió de igual manera.

‒ Excelente.

Hecho esto, la niña retomó su curso, al mismo tiempo que Lincoln la observaba subir las escaleras.

En la ocasión en que su invitada desapareció después de pisar el último escalón, el chico se dirigió a uno de los asientos del sofá para pensar. Más allá de darle hospitalidad, tenía que hallar el modo de proporcionarle algo de ropa limpia sin hacer enfadar a hermanas por usar alguna de sus cosas.

Lamentablemente, la sesión de reflexión no dio frutos, ya que las únicas prendas que supuso que le quedarían bien serían las suyas... hasta que recordó que sólo contaba con dos juegos de pijamas, uno que estaba usando para dormir actualmente y otro que no aún no había ser lavado por Lori sino hasta mañana.

"_Podría dársela a Jordan y quedarme con mi ropa actual, pero..."_

Miró su atuendo actual.

"_Necesito quitarme estos para poder irme a la cama, y..."_

Un rubor invadió las mejillas de su cara.

"_Y no dudo que Jordan quiera evitar verme en ropa interior otra vez..."_

Sobra decir que no tuvo las agallas suficientes para volver a hablar con Jordan tras el incidente de la fiesta de piscina en su casa. A pesar de que ella le dejó en claro que eso quedó en el pasado, el hecho es que no se atrevía de dirigirle la palabra de manera directa, ya que siempre la consideró como una persona elegante y decente para su integridad.

...No había otra alternativa...

Una vez más, lanzó un suspiro agobiante antes de resignarse a aceptar lo que, de por sí, el destino le tiene por escrito como insignia de ser el hermano de una tosca y necia chica.

Arriesgándose al hecho de que Lynn lo golpeara si se enterara que entró a su habitación, Lincoln subió las escaleras rumbo al aposento de Lynn. Ahí, pudo oír el agua corriente saliendo de la ducha... y pudo observar la dichosa puerta que conducía hacia terrenos prohibidos.

Dicho y hecho, Lincoln respiró profundo, cruzó el umbral, entró y encendió la luz, iluminando el cuarto con una mitad con temática deportiva y la otra mitad con temática gótica. Caminó hacia el armario de su hermana mayor, buscó entre la selección de ropa y sacó una camisa deportiva blanca con rayas rojas en las mangas cortas y un número cinco rojo marcado en la parte delantera, así como un par de pantalones cortos rojos con líneas blancas laterales.

Al terminar esa tarea, el chico salió rápidamente de ahí, no sin antes de susurrarle al aire turbio que envolvía al lugar.

‒ Si hay algún espíritu aquí... por favor, no le digan a Lucy que estuve aquí.

Quizás uno se vería estúpido creyendo en los espíritus chocarreros. Pero, gracias a la influencia nigromante de su hermanita Lucy y a su capacidad de contactarse con entes invisibles que le comunican los más grandes secretos de esta casa, bueno... a veces es mejor creer o reventar.

Tras relajarse de la tensión producida por lo que acababa de hacer, el chico fue a su cuarto para abrir el cajón superior de su escritorio. De ahí, sacó su pijama y dos pares de calcetines blancos: uno para Jordan y otro para él.

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, escuchó un sonido metálico que provino del baño, seguido por el alarido de su invitada...

‒ _¡Diablos!_

Eso hizo que Lincoln se pusiera inquieto, quien rápidamente atravesó el rellano y se acercó a la puerta del baño para detenerse en frente de ésta.

‒ ¿Jordan? ‒ la llamó con asertividad.

Acto seguido, le dio tres golpes a la puerta y volvió a llamarla.

‒ ¡Jordan! ¿Estás bien?

‒ _¿Lincoln?_

La voz quebrada de Jordan apenas logró atravesar la delgada pared del baño, pero fue lo suficientemente clara para denotar zozobra.

‒ Lo lamento, Lincoln. Pero... parece que rompí la manija de la puerta.

"_Qué extraño... pensé que Lana la había arreglado"_

‒ No te preocupes, Jordan... Esto ya nos ha pasado antes. ‒ exclamó Lincoln, indicando en su voz algo de clemencia para después adoptar una postura imperiosa. ‒ Escucha... Te sacaré de ahí, solo apártate de la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

‒ _De acuerdo._

Sabiendo que debía valerse de su fuerza física para abrir la puerta, Lincoln se dispuso a cumplir con su deber. Dio cinco pasos atrás y se concentró en dar una buena embestida.

"_Uno... dos... ¡tres!"_

En seguida, el hombre con el plan puso su brazo derecho doblado en frente de su pecho y procedió a apretar el pasó hacia la puerta con toda su fuerza, lo cual hizo que la puerta se abriera de golpe de manera exitosa. Lamentablemente, tras dar el portazo, el chico tuvo que disminuir su ímpetu para evitar irse contra Jordan, quien se estaba arrinconando contra el fregadero. Eso hizo que Lincoln perdiera el equilibrio y que su mandíbula terminara aterrizando sobre el suelo laminado del baño.

Pasó un rato en donde Lincoln no pudo más que concentrándose en aliviar el dolor de su quijada, sujetando su mentón con su mano derecha y tratando de moverla lo más suavemente posible. Por su parte, una Jordan desasosegada, se mantuvo arrodillada a su lado izquierdo mientras frotaba su mano derecha sobre su espalda como un medio de consuelo para su anfitrión.

Para cuando Lincoln logró componerse en todos sus sentidos, ambos se pusieron de pie. Mirando a un lado, vio a Jordan con sus largos mechones mojados y caídos, gran parte de estos cubriendo su rostro... y una vez que se dio cuenta de que no usaba nada más que una toalla, su rostro se puso rojo.

Emitiendo un leve jadeo de sorpresa, se dio la vuelta lo más rápido posible, justamente para evitar que ella se acomodara su cabello y lo viera limpiar un pequeño hilo de sangre que comenzó a correr desde su fosa nasal izquierda.

‒ ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo...! Ah... debería haberme dado cuenta de que estabas... ah... ah...

Aunque ella también se estaba sonrojando, Jordan no pudo evitar emitir una risilla sofocada por su bochorno.

‒ Tranquilo, Lincoln... Está bien... ‒ le dijo ella, emitiendo un ronco tono de voz que emanaba vergüenza y compasión. ‒ Yo soy la que debería de avergonzarme.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ preguntó un Lincoln confundido, quien se limitó a verla con el rabillo del ojo.

‒ Yo... Necesitaba que me liberaras, así que debí haberme escondido detrás de la cortina de la ducha para no... Para que no me vieras así... Yo... Yo... No pensé muy bien lo que hacía... Lo siento.

A medida que levantaba la ropa que trajo para ella, Lincoln pudo captar cómo su débil voz pasaba de su tono indulgente a uno realmente contristado, a lo que rápidamente intervino para que su convidada no cargara con toda la culpa.

‒ No, no, no. Está... está bien. Supongo que solo estaba... un poco alterado.

A pesar de que el chico le estaba dando un grado de consuelo, Jordan no pudo desarraigarse de la idea de que él le estuviese dando el beneficio de la duda, puesto que ella estaba consciente de que no debía ponerse enfrente de la puerta dado a cómo podría abrir la puerta. Eso sin mencionar que lo subestimó un poco, ya que en el pasado ha demostrado que era un inexperto en la gimnasia... o al menos esa fue la impresión que obtuvo durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo junto a ella en sus clases de educación física.

Iba a responderle con otra excusa, pero vio que Lincoln se dio la vuelta, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras le extendía el conjunto de ropa que le había prometido.

‒ Ten. Estas son las prendas de mi hermana Lynn, es la que está más cercana a ti en edad que a mis demás hermanas.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln. ‒ le respondió con cierta compostura, aceptando la ropa limpia.

Luego, en un intento de no volver más incómodo el asunto, la chica reparó en la ropa que había llevado bajo la lluvia.

‒ Por cierto... pensé que debería poner mi ropa mojada en la cesta de ropa sucia, para que no tengas que recogerla del piso. Espero que esté bien.

‒ Sí, está bien. Yo... ah... voy a poner tu ropa en la lavadora por ti.

‒ Muy bien. Bajaré las escaleras cuando me haya vestido.

‒ Entendido.

...Ambos chicos creyeron que la situación no podría volverse más incómoda, pero las respuestas escuetas que dieron no les pusieron las cosas fáciles...

Para el punto en que agarró la ropa mojada, Lincoln se apresuró en bajar las escaleras. Pasó por el comedor y la cocina, luego bajó al sótano, caminó hacia la lavadora y colocó la ropa adentro, colocando un poco de detergente y suavizante de telas antes de encender la máquina.

En su camino de vuelta a las escaleras del sótano, rumbo al piso principal, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante cómo reaccionó en el baño. Tanto era su enojo consigo mismo que tuvo ningún problema que reprenderse así mismo.

"_¡Vamos, Lincoln! ¡Contrólate!_ _Ella es tu amiga y está aquí por la tormenta. ¡Esto es simple, hombre! Sólo haz que se sienta cómoda aquí... ¡Y no la asustes!"_

Tras asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta del sótano, regresó a la sala de estar, donde vio a Jordan en el sofá.

Curiosamente, la chica, quien ahora vestía la ropa que él le había dado, tenía su espalda y su nuca descansando en el respaldo del sofá mientras respiraba tranquilamente. A la par, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus manos reposaban en sus muslos y su cabello suelto aparentemente se mantenía pegado contra la superficie de poliéster.

...De no haber sido por su cabello claro y por la carencia de pecas en sus mejillas, el chico fácilmente la habría confundido con Lynn...

Hubo un tiempo en que su hermana mayor, después de un día de estar inquieta todo el día, se quedaba dormida en el sofá de la misma manera con la que Jordan se encontraba ahora... y, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, el podría decir que se veía igualmente adorable como lo hacía su hermana.

Sin embargo, el momento nostálgico duró poco cuando los párpados de Jordan comenzaron a agitarse y el chico tuvo que reponerse en su lugar en el sillón para no desviarse otra vez de su nueva tarea.

Conforme la niña se estiraba tras su breve siesta, Lincoln hizo un esfuerzo para conservar su donaire al presenciar la forma en que Jordan bostezaba...

"_Je, je, je... Se parece a la víbora de Lana..."_

Al ver que terminaba, el chico le preguntó con cuidado:

‒ ¿Dormiste bien?

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que su compañera se sobresaltara en su lugar y que, posterior y paulatinamente, se pusiera cabizbaja de la vergüenza. Por su parte, Lincoln se apuró para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, a consecuencia de que supo lo que estaba pasando.

Tardó un poco en convencerla, dado al esfuerzo de su acompañante por disculparse de aprovechar su estadía en su casa para descansar en el sofá sin permiso previo. Afortunadamente, el peliblanco logró su objetivo...

...La clásica mirada piadosa que le impuso al principio resultó ser efectiva de nuevo...

‒ Entonces, ah... ¿te sientes mejor después de esa ducha?

‒ Un poquito...

La voz de Jordan aún sonaba endeble, pero era un poco más clara.

‒...Aunque, mi cabeza se siente bastante caliente.

‒ ¿Te importa si lo compruebo?

Ella se extrañó al escucharlo preguntar eso, pero ella asintió con cierta reticencia.

En seguida, Lincoln se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente.

No obstante, para el punto en que Lincoln se acercó un poco más para inspeccionarla de una manera más detallada, ella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban a causa de que sus rodillas se rozaron. Hasta ella podría decir que algo se andaba gestando en su interior... Pero no le dio importancia, ya que se entretuvo con la postura reflexiva que tenía en ese instante.

‒ Estás bastante caliente... Creo que pudiste haber pescado un resfriado. ‒ comentó él con algo de seriedad. ‒ Dime, ¿estabas estornudando antes de llegar a mi casa?

‒ Creo que... un poco, sí.

Él asintió, retirando su mano y retirándose un poco.

‒ Sí, probablemente sea solo un resfriado. ‒ estipuló ‒ Bueno... si lo deseas, puedo ver si hay algún medicamento para ayudar a que desaparezca.

‒ Eso estaría bien, por favor.

Él sonrió.

‒ Claro. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿por qué estabas bajo la lluvia?

‒ Bueno, estaba caminando a casa después de haber pasado un buen rato con mis amigas, Joy y Sadie, ya que mi madre está trabajando.

Simplemente comenzó a llover después de que comencé a caminar, y cuando llegué a esta calle, la lluvia y el viento habían aumentado tanto que era difícil de ver.

No podía continuar así y era obvio que no obtendría la suficiente señal para llamar a mi madre. Así que no quise arriesgarme a enfermarme gravemente ni a que un auto chocara contra mí, y cuando logré ver tu casa, pensé que sería más seguro si pedía algo de calor.

‒ Bueno, hiciste lo correcto. Sé que no querría que te pasara nada, así que tampoco puedo imaginar que tu madre también lo haga.

Ella sonrió, halagada por su naturaleza cariñosa.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln.

‒ De nada.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pensar qué decir a continuación, se escuchó un ruido sordo. Fue ahí que Lincoln vio que Jordan se sonrojaba más y se reía tímidamente, lo cual era suficiente para que él descubriera lo que había sucedido.

‒ ¿Comiste algo antes de irte?

Ella negó con la cabeza, confirmando sus sospechas.

‒ Bueno... Mientras busco algún medicamento, veré si puedo conseguirte algo de sopa caliente.

Una vez más, ella agarró su mano cuando él se puso de pie, haciendo un último intento por persuadirlo de desistir de sus excesivas asistencias.

‒ No, Lincoln... No tienes que hacer eso.

‒ En serio. No hay ningún problema, Jordan. Además, creo que eso te ayudaría.

"_Ay... Esa estúpida mirada otra vez"_, pensó ella.

A estas alturas, Jordan se dio cuenta de que ya no podía contradecirlo. Se tomó un tiempo para apreciar esa oferta antes de que ella soltara su mano con algo de resignación, permitiéndole ir a la cocina.

Mientras él le preparaba algo para comer, ella no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo amable y generoso que estaba siendo...

De vez en cuando, hablaba o compartía experiencias con él y su grupo de amigos, antes de que Stella se involucrara más en las actividades de ellos.

A lo largo de su vida, Lincoln nunca había interactuado con ella... o al menos no en compañía de sus demás amigos y, hasta donde sabía, ella nunca tuvo intenciones de socializar solamente con él.

A Jordan le costaba mucho trabajo asimilar el comportamiento solícito de su compañero, puesto que no quería aprovecharse de su nobleza. No solo la había permitido entrar a su casa, sino que también le había permitido usar su ducha, le había dado ropa de repuesto (aunque fuese de una de sus hermanas) mientras le lavaba la ropa mojada, encontraba su medicina e incluso le preparaba comida.

Ella no estaba segura de por qué él estaba yendo por estos extremos por ella, pero lo sí sabía es que las circunstancias no podían ser más placenteras para ella.

Se sentía cálida por dentro, casi mareada por el cariño que le estaban proporcionando.

Ella se sentía importante... Y a ella le encantaba.

"_Eres un chico muy extraño Lincoln Loud... Pero eres lindo... Ojalá que esta vez pueda conocerte mejor"_

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Secretos

**Debo confesarles que este capítulo es el que más trabajo me costó en adaptar dado al sinfín de revisiones que le hice para que los personajes se sintieran más o menos... orgánicos, por así decirlo. Eso sin contar las distracciones que tuve a lo largo de este tiempo.**

**Tan sólo espero que el resultado final sea de su agrado.**

**NOTA:**** La chica de esta historia oficialmente es conocida como "Girl Jordan" ("Chica Jordan" o "Jordan Chica"), pero este personaje funge como una proyección física de la fisonomía de la artista de storyboard, Jordan Rosato. Por ello, decidí ponerle su apellido a esta figura diegética.**

* * *

_**The Loud House**_** y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

**Historia original de Just4FunFiction.**

**Traducida y adaptada por mí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Todos tenemos claro que aunque el tiempo se desplace a sesenta minutos por hora, la percepción que tenemos de él es muy relativa, dependiendo de la situación que estemos viviendo en cada momento.

Somos meros observadores y sufridores del paso del tiempo pero aun así pensamos, siendo fieles a nuestro absurdo egocentrismo universal, que nos pertenece acuñando frases curiosas como "no tengo tiempo para nada", "si tengo trabajo, el tiempo pasa más rápido" o "tuve un problema que me robó el tiempo que tenía".

Si nos sentamos a analizarlas las sentiremos incluso graciosas, pero estamos tan acostumbrados a ellas que nos dedicamos a crear de nuevas. Y al final, como siempre, todo es consecuencia de darnos cuenta, de forma inconsciente pero real, que no tenemos nada de universales y que nuestro egocentrismo es ridículo cuando vemos que somos meros seres de paso.

Quizá esa sería una buena manera de describir la situación por la que pasaba Jordan Rosato.

Por culpa de una tormenta bastante pesada, se vio obligada a pedir asilo temporal en una casa ajena. En un principio, esperaba que los anfitriones simplemente le proporcionaran una pequeña estadía en su hogar para luego irse una vez que la tormenta se aligerase.

No obstante, la chica no sólo se llevó una sorpresa cuando fue Lincoln Loud quien la acogió en su hogar curiosamente desolado, sino que también se vio envuelta en un panorama muy distinto al que anticipaba.

La atención que ese singular chico de cabello blanco le proporcionaba era, si bien excesiva, algo placentera... Su compañero escolar atendía cada cosa posible por más minúscula que esta fuese y... para su extrañeza, las cosas parecían volverse más lentas para ella.

...La sensación que experimentaba era más que apacible...

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero, alrededor de media hora después, estaba terminando con el tazón de sopa de pollo caliente que él le trajo, junto con una pequeña hogaza como sazón, algunas pastillas para el resfriado y la gripe, y algo de té de limón.

Tras comer la última cucharada de sopa, volvió a colocar la cuchara en el recipiente.

‒ ¡Esto estuvo delicioso! ‒ dijo ella, con su voz más compuesta y sonriéndole con cierta viveza. ‒ ¿Estás seguro de que no lo hiciste tú mismo?

Lincoln se rió entre dientes.

‒ Lo juro, está sopa la saqué de una lata ‒ insistió, mientras que Jordan tomaba la taza caliente para soplarle un poco y darle un ligero sorbo. ‒ Nunca antes he hecho mi propia sopa. Mi papá sí, y lo he ayudado, pero nunca lo he hecho por mi cuenta.

‒ ¿Y qué hay del té de limón? ‒ preguntó, tomando otro sorbo del líquido cálido y agrio, pero dulce para que llenara su estómago. ‒ No puedes esperar que crea que esto lo compraste de una tienda.

‒ En realidad, ese sí lo preparé por mi cuenta. Es una receta que me enseñó mi hermana Luna, es... algo británico, creo. He tenido que hacerlo varias veces cuando mis hermanas se enfermaron.

‒ Puedo imaginarme que eso pasa mucho en una familia tan grande como la tuya.

En eso, Jordan le guiñó el ojo, dando a entender que asimilaba su precaria ocupación como hermano. Sin dudas, un gesto que Lincoln tomó como algo espontáneo, haciendo que soltara un pequeña risa.

‒ Sí. No sólo ha pasado con mis hermanas, incluso ha habido momentos en los que tuve que hacer esto por mis padres.

‒ Bueno, ellos tienen suerte de tener un chico tan considerado.

Él se sonrojó ante el cumplido, causando que ella se riera.

La cuestión de que Lincoln se acomidiera por alguien más era una cualidad de la cual el chico se sentía orgulloso. Mas el hecho de que alguien ajeno a su familia, especialmente una chica bastante ignota para él pero muy primorosa como lo era Jordan, era más que suficiente para que se estuviera abochornado por la correspondencia que le atizaba.

Sin embargo, para Jordan la situación comenzaba poniéndose incómoda. Si bien era fascinante y halagador que su compañero se preocupara tanto por ella, a tal punto que actuara como un si fuera un enfermero, era algo lamentable verlo en esa faceta, pues sentía que lo rebajaba a una ocupación penosa.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Lincoln como ella no tenía nada más que decir, la niña decidió romper el hielo una vez que terminó la bebida caliente. En seguida, dejó la taza en la mesa del centro, miró el reloj de la sala ubicado en la repisa de la chimenea y pasó a otro asunto.

‒ Bien. Son sólo las seis y media. ‒ dijo ella, quien posteriormente se dirigió a su anfitrión. ‒ Así que... ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

‒ Pero tú eres la invitada, Jordan... Así que tú debes elegir. ‒ estableció un Lincoln porfiado, provocando que ella lo viera con algo de animosidad y suspirara con cierta lasitud.

...Basta decir que la insistencia de Lincoln no hizo más que desesperarla...

‒ Lincoln... ‒ dijo ella, tratando de mantener la templanza en su habla. ‒ Ya has hecho mucho por mí y sería injusto si no te dejara elegir por lo menos una vez.

‒ No, Jordan... ‒ le dijo él, manteniéndose expletivo. ‒ Insisto. Eso no me importa. Lo que sea que quieras hacer, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo también.

"_Rayos... Otra vez esos ojos tristes"_

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y bajó la vista oficialmente derrotada.

Si, de por sí, ya era aflictivo verlo actuar como un esclavo, era engorroso el que usara esos ojos afligidos para que siguiera ejerciendo el mismo papel... pero vaya que si se veía adorable, como si fuera un cachorro pordiosero.

La mirada impasible de la chica se enfocó nuevamente en el chico, quien permanecía angustiado por su reacción anterior. No obstante, al saber que él haría cualquier cosa por ella, supo qué hacer para que se deslindara de sus "quehaceres". En consecuencia, la chica, con cierta sorna, sonrió para aplacar a su anfitrión y, en seguida, arremetió con una sugerencia con la que tal vez lograría convencerlo sin ningún problema.

‒ Bueno... En ese caso, ¿por qué no leemos algunos de tus cómics de Ace Savvy?

En eso, los ojos de Lincoln casi se iluminaron cuando ella dijo eso.

‒ ¡Vaya...! ¡Gracias! ‒ exclamó, absolutamente entusiasmado. ‒ Volveré pronto...

Acto seguido, el chico de cabello blanco se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras, giró a la derecha en el descansillo y entró en su habitación. Después de eso, tomó algunos de los números más recientes de Ace Savvy, luego giró sobre sus talones y bajó las escaleras de vuelta a la sala.

...A veces, costaba trabajo comprender cómo es que este chico escuálido tuviera la habilidad de un velocista cada vez que sucedía algo en donde tuviese a Ace Savvy de por medio...

‒ Aquí están. ‒ dijo, colocando los cómics sobre la mesa.

Lamentablemente, a medida que se sentaba, se dio cuenta de algo que hacía que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

"_Espera... ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Por qué tuve que aceptar hacer esto?! ¡Me verá ponerme incómodo y si le digo por qué, pensará que soy un bicho raro...!"_

...Era obvio que Lincoln escogió un punto del que ya no podía regresar...

Mientras el muchacho comenzaba a intentar en la formulación de un plan de escape, Jordan fue contemplando con cierto la pila de cómics que su compañero había traído.

A decir verdad, ella nunca tuvo la iniciativa o el interés de leer una historieta, puesto que siempre las visualizaba como un medio de entretenimiento para los niños más chicos.

A pesar de eso, ella estaba al tanto de que a Lincoln le fascinaba esas cosas. Por ello, si quería mantenerlo alejado de acomedirse una vez más, aun cuando fuese por un rato, debía asegurarse de seguirle la corriente en uno de sus pasatiempos.

‒ Entonces, ¿cuál deberíamos leer primero? ‒ preguntó Jordan, sacando al peliblanco de sus pensamientos.

‒ Oh, ah... ¿qué tal...? ‒ exclamó él, quien se empeño a revisar el lote de historietas, para luego sacar y enseñarle un ejemplar en el proceso. ‒ ¿Qué tal este?

Aquí, Jordan pudo distinguir un cómic llamativo. La portada mostraba al personaje titular y a otro muy parecido a éste pero que poseía rasgos femeninos y un antifaz de color rojo. Ambos se miraban con acometividad y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras que en el fondo de la misma se mostraba a un as de corazones rasgado por la mitad de manera vertical.

En efecto, ella no sabía de qué trataba, pero el título era muy interesante:

_Ace Savvy: Civil War_

‒ Buena elección. ‒ dijo, evocando un tono de voz que rayaba entre la abulia y el estupor.

Lincoln, quien fluctuaba en su interior, le tendió el tebeo seleccionado a su huésped para posteriormente mover a las otras historietas a un lado de la mesa y sentarse a su lado. Por su parte, ella agarró el ejemplar y lo colocó en su regazo, pasando la primera página.

Cuando empezaron a leerlo, Lincoln pudo sentir la necesidad de retorcerse. Apartó sus ojos de las viñetas y trató de meditar para reprimir el impulso nervioso.

"_Vamos, Lincoln... Simplemente no pienses en ello, y no será un problema..."_

Se enfocó de vuelta en el cómic y... no lo logró.

"_¡Excepto ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en esto!"_

Jordan terminó de leer el monólogo de apertura y se volvió hacia Lincoln, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo se contorsionaba su rostro.

‒ ¿Estás bien, Lincoln?

‒ ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ‒ dijo él, quien inmediatamente fingió secarse el ojo izquierdo. ‒ Sí, estoy bien, solo tengo algo en mi ojo.

‒ ¿Muy bien...? ‒ dijo una Jordan titubeante, arrugando un poco el entrecejo por la confusión en el acto.

...Obviamente algo sospechoso le ocurría a su amigo...

Pero como no quería verlo obliterado por darle un buen servicio, la chica de cabello claro simplemente aceptó su excusa y decidió optar por una actividad más, una que tal vez podría mantenerlo comedido.

‒ Oye, ¿qué te parece si lees los diálogos de Ace Saavy y yo los de Ruleta Rusa? ‒ estableció ella, con algo de vehemencia. ‒ Podría ser más divertido.

‒ Muy bien. ‒ dijo él, tratando de corresponderle con el mismo tono de voz.

Para este punto, Lincoln no tuvo otra alternativa que unirse a la sesión de lectura, obligándose a sí mismo a resistir el impulso de moverse por su desacomodo.

"_Tan solo espero superarlo esta vez"_

* * *

Transcurrió un rato en donde ambos niños iban leyendo las líneas de sus personajes respectivos, pero a la larga la tranquilidad no pudo imperar más en la mente del peliblanco, y ahí Jordan se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal por lo mucho que Lincoln seguía moviéndose en su asiento.

‒ Oye, Lincoln... ‒ le habló con recelo, provocando que el chico se pusiera quieto de forma paulatina y voltease a verla. ‒ ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Porque no pareces estar cómodo ahorita.

‒ ¿Quién, yo? No es nada, es solo una... ligera picazón. ¡Sí! Por eso no quería... bueno, ya sabes... Así que tengo que aguantarme.

A pesar de sus intentos por sonar convincente, sobra decir que los evidentes balbuceos y el acento bullicioso de Lincoln no la convencieron de lo que le decía, por lo que cerró y puso la historieta en la mesa del centro y lo miró de manera seria.

‒ Lincoln... ¿Te sientes incómodo al sentarte a mi lado?

Lincoln podría haber jurado que el deje circunspecto en las palabras de Jordan rozaba en el achaque, pero no era más que un simple y traicionero espejismo por sentir que la estuviese decepcionando de su disposición. Aún así, el preocupado muchacho de cabello blanco se apresuró a rectificar las cosas.

‒ ¡No! ‒ exclamó totalmente exaltado, causando que amortiguara seguidamente su dicción tras ver a Jordan sobresaltándose un poco en su lugar. ‒ No, no eres tú. Lo juro... Es sólo que...

En ese instante, suspiró derrotado, bajando la cabeza y evitando mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

‒ Yo... prefiero no decirlo... Es vergonzoso.

Por su lado, Jordan, al atestiguar un asunto delicado entre sus manos, procedió a suavizar su rostro y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Lincoln.

‒ Vamos, Lincoln... ‒ dijo, con clemencia. ‒ Puedes decirme lo que te ocurre. Cualquier secreto que tengas, te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie.

Fue ahí donde Lincoln, al devolverle la vista a su huésped, la vio darle una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada compasiva... una que rápidamente le recordó a otras que había visto a lo largo de su estadía en la casa Loud.

Vivir en una familia dominada por mujeres le hizo adquirir rasgos típicamente femeninos, como la cocina, el conocimiento del concurso de belleza y las habilidades de costura. En ese mismo sentido, pudo desarrollar cualidades básicas de cualquier persona como lo son la amabilidad y la sensibilidad. Desafortunadamente, esos dos atributos resultaron convertirse en una completa desventaja para el hombre del plan conforme crecía, pues la mirada misericordiosa representaba un arma de doble filo cada vez que sus hermanas la aplicaban con él, todo con tal de obtener un favor de su parte.

Sin embargo, el chico no estaba lidiando con una de sus hermanas, sino con alguien ajeno a su familia quien apenas conocía. A pesar de que llegó a ser agresiva en algunas ocasiones durante las clases de gimnasia, hasta donde podía juzgarla, consideraba a Jordan como una niña simpática, elegante y decente... alguien que no se merece estar expuesta a una barbaridad por más nimia que sea.

Por esa razón, con un suspiro cansado le estableció:

‒ Quisiera decírtelo, Jordan... ‒ nuevamente, el chico apartó su vista de ella con algo de pesadumbre. ‒ Pero temo que puedas pensar que soy un fenómeno si te lo digo.

En eso, la chica procedió a realizar una táctica más pragmática. Apoyó sus rodillas y su palma izquierda en la superficie del sofá para inclinarse hacia él, colocó su mano derecha en la barbilla de su afligido anfitrión para hacerlo levantar su cabeza y que la mirara a la cara.

‒ Lincoln... ‒ dijo ella, con voz lacónica, posicionando su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda. ‒ Hasta ahora, me has demostrado que eres un buen chico... ¿Por qué creería que eres un fenómeno?

...Ahora, más que nunca, le costaba trabajo al peliblanco digerir el panorama completo...

No cabía en sí mismo del acreciente contexto, ni siquiera del factor influyente en su estado de ánimo actual, pero el alma de Lincoln se vio perforada por esos radiantes luceros color esmeralda, quedándose casi sin habla. Por si fuera poco, la niña adicionó su ademán con la sonrisa más conmovedora que jamás había presenciado e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha.

‒ Vamos, Lincoln... ‒ imploró, con una voz suave, a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar. ‒ Confía en mí. Después de todo, somos amigos.

La realidad distaba mucho de eso. Ahora bien, el asunto aquí era que Jordan no dejaba de acariciarlo y... ciertas sacudidas en su sistema nervioso interno fueron inevitables para él, y cada vez era más perceptible un aumento de su ritmo cardíaco.

...A estas alturas, Lincoln no sabía describir con exactitud la situación...

No obstante, eso no le impedía entender que esta circunstancia se podría volver incómoda tarde o temprano, especialmente cuando sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse una vez más.

"_Cielos... No puedo creer esto"_

No tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y exhaló suavemente, a la par que desviaba sus ojos de los de esa ahora enigmática y encantadora chica.

‒ Esta bien... Te lo diré. ‒ exclamó con lasitud.

Tan pronto como Lincoln dijo eso, la muchacha retiró su mano y se posicionó de vuelta en el sofá; sus piernas adoptaron la padmasana, sus codos se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla se recostó sobre sus puños...

...Sobra decir que eso incluso fue algo infantil para el hombre de la casa. Pero igualmente fue tierno, sobre todo por esa sonrisa comedida y esos ojos titilantes impresos en la cara de su huésped... tal y como si estuviera lidiando con alguna de sus hermanas expectantes por una revelación en el _Barco de los Sueños_.

Tras soltar una risita entre dientes, el peliblanco se regresó a su postura cabizbaja para posteriormente agarrar aire y suspirar un poco más tranquilo y...

‒ Yo... ‒ emitió un tono de voz un tanto endeble, el cual rozaba en el nerviosismo. ‒ Usualmente me siento más cómodo leyendo cómics... en mi ropa interior.

Más que nada, Lincoln esperaba sentir algo de tranquilidad en su interior después de confesarse.

...Nada más alejado de la verdad...

El muchacho que se autodenominaba como el hombre con el plan estuvo atrapado en un incómodo silencio aparentemente interminable por la respuesta de una Jordan atónita, temiendo lo que sería su reacción anticipada.

En cambio, Jordan, tras la develación de su anfitrión, quedó completamente patidifusa a tal punto que sintió una caída libre en su interior y tuvo que sentarse correctamente en el sofá para asimilar lo que escuchó.

Cuando la chica finalmente logró romper el silencio, fue con una suave risa que le hizo a Lincoln fruncir el ceño y se arrepintiera rápidamente de lo que hizo, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus palmas en el proceso.

_"Oh, maldición... ¡Lo sabía! Aquí viene..."_

‒ Lincoln, eso es...

"_¿Patético? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Estúpido? ¿Escalofriante...?"_

‒ ¡Adorable!

...Fue allí que el peliblanco miró directamente a la chica sentada a su lado, la cual inexplicablemente estaba sosteniendo una cara alegre y positiva...

‒ Espera... ¿Qué dijiste? ‒ preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas.

‒ Lincoln, todos tienen un extraño hábito. ‒ Le explicó ella, tratando burdamente de mantenerse sobria. ‒ Eso no te convierte en un fenómeno.

Ella comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

‒ Sólo mírate... ¿Estás estresado por algo tan insignificante? ¡Es adorable!

Una vez más, el peliblanco comenzó a sonrojarse, no por sentirse conmovido por el cumplido, sino por sentirse tonto al prejuzgar las consecuencias del acontecimiento. Ahora, debido al bochorno que padecía, le dio a Jordan una pequeña y tonta sonrisa, lo cual provocó que ella se riera de manera contingente.

Pasó otro rato en donde Lincoln, al igual que su compañera, intentaba recuperar su recato para seguidamente entrar en una nueva conversación:

‒ Vaya... Debo de admitir que estás tomando esto mejor de lo que esperaba, especialmente...

Fue ahí en donde el chico hizo una pausa por recordar un antecedente que la involucraba, haciendo que recayera en el encogimiento y esquivara miradas con su compañera nuevamente. Dado a que tenía que seguir aclarando su situación, el chico continúo:

‒...especialmente con lo que sucedió en tu fiesta en la piscina.

‒ Eso es porque no es algo de lo que debes de preocuparte. ‒ especificó una Jordan sensata, antes de pasar a un carácter más laxo. ‒ Después de todo, a falta de algo, hay que improvisar, ¿no?

En ese instante, el chico de cabello blanco, aún cabizbajo, se extrañó un poco al escuchar a su huésped decir eso. Hubo varias veces donde él dijo lo mismo durante un tiempo a todos sus compañeros de clase, pero jamás se imaginó que uno de ellos estuviese de acuerdo ante su lógica en esa clase de contexto... en especial, una persona supuestamente decorosa como ella.

‒ Supongo... ‒ exclamó, dubitativo, antes de continuar con un acento más taciturno. ‒ Aún así, simplemente no quería que me vieras en calzones.

‒ Y... ¿por qué no?

Esto hizo que Lincoln volviera a mirar a su acompañante, tratando de asegurarse de que la escuchara con cuidado.

‒ Lincoln, estás en tu casa... Si quieres estar en ropa interior, ¡adelante!

El rostro del muchacho ahora estaba positivamente rojo otra vez.

‒ P-p-pero... ‒ tartamudeó, sonando un poco despistado. ‒ ¿Estás completamente segura de que eso no sería un poco raro?

‒ Lincoln, eso está bien... ‒ explicó ella. ‒ En serio. Además...

En eso, las mejillas de Jordan empezaron a calentarse, a la par que desviaba sus ojos de los de él y una torpe sonrisa se impregnaba en su rostro.

‒ No... ‒ ella exhaló, con un esperado vigor cohibido. ‒ Realmente no me importó cuando te vi en ropa interior en mi fiesta.

A pesar de toda lógica, el rostro del chico se volvió aún más colorado.

‒ Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio? ‒ exclamó un Lincoln casi perplejo.

‒ S-s-sí... ‒ tartamudeó ella con un dejo de vergüenza, todo mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho y se encogía un poco entre sus hombros.

De manera reiterada, el chico tuvo que dejar de mirarla para meditar sobre esto al respecto.

...A estas alturas, el supuesto hombre con el plan apenas lograba entender el aforismo de Jordan...

Desde el principio, a pesar de ser testigo de la grandiosidad en los deportes, siempre sintió que ella era alguien bastante avezada a las cosas más habituales y a las costumbres más consabidas de una niña dado a su aspecto bien cuidado... cosa que ahora le resultaba difícil de concebir, considerando que teóricamente estaba siendo algo íntima con él en ese momento.

En comparación, a Jordan jamás se imaginó sentirse atrapada en una faceta de pesadumbre similar a la de Lincoln. Desgraciadamente, tras confesarle a Lincoln que nunca le dio importancia el hecho de verlo en calzoncillos, ya le daba un mal presagio a que él descubriera su integridad cuestionable...

Se dice que las niñas maduran más rápido que los niños, pero Jordan no se sentía muy segura de jactarse de ese logro ahorita. Desde que cumplió once años, jamás creyó que estuviese atraída hacia los niños tras ver un video musical de una de esas bandas de chicos y, por si fuera poco, en ningún instante de su vida pensó que llegaría a fantasear a un niño usando únicamente su ropa interior.

De por sí, las circunstancias ya eran muy bochornosas, pero era aún más incómoda al ver que Lincoln no salía de su estado meditabundo. Por lo que, intentando recuperar un poco la compostura, dio un ligero suspiro y se atrevió a romper el silencio.

‒ ¿Sabes qué...? ‒ dijo ella, un tanto cabizbaja, llamando la atención de Lincoln en el acto. ‒ Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entiendo. Siempre podemos hacer otra cosa.

Lincoln no sabía si fue la decepción marcada tanto en la cara como en la labia de Jordan que lo motivó a hacer lo que hizo, o si plañó por no atreverse a hablar de una forma conspicua después de que ella se desembuchara... pero, tras un rato de titubeos, se excusó, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente al comedor.

Por otra parte, Jordan simplemente se quedó extrañada ante ese acontecimiento. Si bien eso hizo que se olvidara de su sofoco, esto no le impidió concentrarse en la repentina actitud de Lincoln.

Hasta donde ella podía recordar, ese chico siempre tuvo una singular manera de lidiar con cada contratiempo y/o coyuntura insólita... o eso es lo que había escuchado a partir de las conversaciones que tuvo con sus amigas, ya que las barrabasadas que Lincoln cometía, y que algunas veces terminaban sonando en los pasillos de la escuela, siempre fueron dignas de contarse, dado a la constante persistencia de este niño por resolver problemas.

Prueba de eso, fue la ocasión en que él y Clyde intentaron juntar al entrenador Pacowski y a su maestra como una pareja, sólo para darle a ella y sus demás compañeros una experiencia más relajada durante a la clase de gimnasia. Los resultados fueron catastróficos, visto que unas sugestiones provocaron que una cita entre ellos terminara de manera nefasta.

Por fortuna, todo ese asunto se resolvió al final cuando el entrenador conoció a la enfermera Patti, gracias a un accidente en una pista de obstáculos que instaló una vez en el gimnasio de la escuela; en cuanto a su profesora, llegó a tener un gran avance con el conserje Norm, después de que Lincoln y Clyde intervinieron en ello con unas cartas de amor que ellos inventaron y se las enviaron para que se conocieran en el restaurante franco-mexicano Jean Juan.

Sin dudas, eso era un gran contraste en comparación a la aparente pusilanimidad con la que se retiró.

"_Tan sólo espero equivocarme"_

Y así fue... tras oír que alguien tocaba el marco del umbral por donde se fue su compañero, era obvio para ella su retorno a la sala... y fue en ese entonces que se sonrojó con más intensidad...

¡Lincoln no tenía nada puesto más que su ropa interior!

La fantasía más salvaje de la chica se había vuelto real, pero... jamás previno que le provocara una risa incontenible.

Para este punto, Jordan había perdido la visión general del chico normal que tenía enfrente. La cabeza de Lincoln se parecía más a un tomate fresco con sépalos blancos y su cuerpo asemejaba casi a un palo de arce blanco que empalaba esa fruta imaginaria. Literalmente, su sonrojo coincidía casi con el color de su trusa, lo cual no le impidió a Jordan formar una temblorosa sonrisa por lo tenso que se veía.

Lincoln dejó sus consabidas prendas en el brazo derecho del sillón y se sentó al lado de Jordan, y fue ahí que la continencia se volvió más inútil para ella; Jordan prácticamente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ahogar su risa contra sus palmas.

La presencia de esa acción de burla le pareció a Lincoln un suplicio. No sólo resultó en un sentimiento reminiscente para aquel suceso en la fiesta de la piscina, sino que también lo consideró como un acto descarado por parte de Jordan. El simple hecho de que esa niña le dijera hace rato que estaba bien estar cómodo en sus bragas sólo para contradecirse hizo que se lamentara una vez más de su decisión y volviera a su posición cabizbaja, a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo.

Para cuando Jordan terminó de carcajearse, su esencia alegre se vio alterada al observar el nuevo estado de su anfitrión...

...Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que esa actitud era una posible consecuencia de su acto...

Temiendo eso, la chica se empeñó en comprobarlo e intentar acercarse otra vez a Lincoln mediante el diálogo.

‒ Ah, Lincoln... ¿Te pasa algo? ‒ preguntó ella, intentando ser más recatada.

‒ Oh, nada... ‒ respondió un Lincoln sarcástico, con un tono casi rozando en el fastidio. ‒ Sólo veo que esto fue demasiado incómodo para ti, ¿verdad?

Sobra decir que eso fue más que evidente por lo que estaba presintiendo desde un inicio, en especial cuando Lincoln se volteó por un instante con una mirada desdeñosa. Jordan no pudo evitar sentirse más que desencantada consigo misma. No sólo por la forma en cómo él se expresó, sino porque entendía claramente la razón por la cual el chico expuso su disconformidad.

Rápidamente tuvo que enmendarse y recuperar la estabilidad de la situación.

‒ Perdóname, Lincoln. Es que... ‒ titubeó, antes de dilucidar en la resolución de este problema. ‒ Es que te veías adorable.

‒ Sí, claro. ‒ espetó Lincoln, dando un tono más cáustico. ‒ ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

‒ ¡No! ¡Lo digo en serio, Lincoln! ‒ objetó ella, apretando la mano derecha de Lincoln y consiguiendo consigo llamar su atención. ‒ No me burlaba de ti. Es que...

En un inicio, Jordan intentó buscar una excusa para no afectarlo más de lo debido, puesto que la mirada tajante del chico hacía efecto en sus ánimos. No obstante, entendiendo que al final las cosas no tomarían un curso normal si no fuera honesta con él, tuvo que conformarse con ello.

Después de dar un suspiro, la chica continuó:

‒ Lo que pasa es que jamás pensé que te vería en ropa interior... ‒ nuevamente, la chica tuvo que apartar su mirada de la de Lincoln, dado a que sentía cómo su cara se calentaba. ‒...y más, cuando me lo he imaginado más de una vez.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ exclamó un Lincoln confundido, quien no se había esperado ese comentario.

En ese instante, lo que inició como una simple confesión, lentamente se transformó en una conversación en donde Jordan le contaba a Lincoln sus razones otrora privadas por las que le daba poca importancia al hecho de que estuviera en calzones y por la que se rió de su más reciente faceta, a la par de que el chico sólo la interrumpía por momentos para hacerle una que otra pregunta ocasional.

Huelga decir que muchas emociones se subieron a la montaña rusa y ambos se encontraron con un contexto plenamente comprometido tras el ultimátum que padeció aquella plática. La revelación de la chica no hizo más que traer un nuevo silencio incómodo entre los dos, siendo sólo las gotas de lluvia del exterior que se hacían escuchar a su alrededor. Mientras que una Jordan acomplejada (y oculta tras los muslos de sus piernas apoyadas en la superficie del sofá) estaba absolutamente limitada a la espera de una respuesta, un Lincoln catatónico reflexionaba sobre esto en una posición similar a la de _Le Penseur_.

El nuevo panorama que Jordan le ofreció de su persona fue realmente inesperado y muy difícil de asimilar para él y, al darse de la nueva postura que ella adoptaba, dudó mucho si debía hablar con ella tras todo lo que escuchó...

...Sin embargo, no podía reservarse ese lujo...

El mero asunto de haber compartido y lidiado con los secretos del otro los llevó a este resultado. Además, al ser el anfitrión temporal de la casa, Lincoln sentía la obligación de apelar por la comodidad de su compañera.

"_Después de todo, para eso están los amigos"_

En consecuencia, el chico de cabello blanco acercó lentamente su mano derecha a la espalda de la chica y con cuidado la acarició, provocando que Jordan levantara su cabeza y que ambos volvieran a reconectar sus miradas. Tras ese movimiento, el chico colocó en su cara lo que podría describir como la sonrisa más torpe y sentimental que jamás haya podido replicar. Pero como no sabía qué más proporcionarle a ella con tal de que se sintiera segura, la improvisación era un recurso que no podía dejar atrás.

...Afortunadamente, ese visaje fue suficiente para que Jordan le respondiera de la misma forma...

Razón idónea para que Lincoln retirara su mano y, con algo de sensatez, le dijera algo al respecto:

‒ Bueno... Parece que esta vez aprendimos cosas nuevas, ¿no?

‒ Supongo que sí... ‒ respondió de la misma manera una Jordan parcialmente nerviosa, quien bajó sus pies de vuelta al piso.

Sin dudas, esa sugestión fue muy atrevida por parte de Lincoln, pero el chico no podía dejar todo el lugar en otro silencio turbio entre Jordan y él. Afortunadamente, la chica, aunque un poco alterada, logró digerir su insinuación de manera desenvuelta.

A pesar de ello, Lincoln tuvo que aclarar un asunto que, si bien sería algo repetitivo, también tenía que sacarlo a colación para evitar más dudas. Por ello, el peliblanco, con algo de desazón en su entidad, procedió a preguntarle, a la par de suavizar su nuca con su mano izquierda.

‒ Así que... ¿No te importa que ande en calzoncillos?

De ahí, Jordan, quien hasta este momento estaba retozando con cierta cavilación en su mente, tuvo que reprimir un respingo y se puso de enfrente a Lincoln con mucha asertividad.

‒ Vamos, Lincoln. Ya te lo dije... Puedes relajarte como quieras. Además...

Jordan hizo una pausa y posó su mano izquierda sobre la mano libre de su anfitrión para agarrarla con templanza.

‒ Además, sólo estamos tú y yo, nadie nos verá y nadie tomará una foto esta vez. Te prometo que no le diré esto a nadie, ¿está bien?

...De alguna manera, ella pudo tranquilizarlo con estas palabras...

* * *

Conforme iban leyendo cada uno de los globos de diálogo del cómic, más se olvidaban de lo incómodos que se sentían en un principio. Tras terminar de leer la tira cómica, Jordan cerró la página final y le preguntó:

‒ Bueno... ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Leer otro cómic o prefieres hacer otra cosa?

‒ ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

‒ ¡Suena genial!

‒ ¡Perfecto! ‒ dijo él, levantándose del sofá. ‒ Bueno... Escucha, hay un montón de discos en el cajón debajo del televisor. Tú elige uno mientras yo veo cómo le está yendo a tu ropa en la lavadora.

Luego, el chico miró hacia abajo.

‒...Aparte, aprovecharé para ponerme mi pijama.

Ella dio una leve risa al respecto, la cual llamó la atención de Lincoln.

‒ ¿Estás seguro? ‒ preguntó una jocosa Jordan, quien lo miró con ojos cerrados a la mitad. ‒ ¿No necesitas también estar en ropa interior para ver una película?

Jordan resaltó ese último cuestionamiento con un batido de sus cejas. Algo que orilló a Lincoln a mostrar el mismo gesto en su cara.

‒ No... ‒ respondió con cierta malicia, antes de arremeter con la misma mueca que ella. ‒ Y tú, ¿no quieres escuchar de nuevo a _Why Don't We_?

...De más está decir que eso provocó que ambos se rieran en conjunto...

Una vez tranquilizados, Lincoln volvió a tomar la palabra.

‒ Muy bien... Volveré en unos minutos, ¿sale?

‒ Entendido.

Fue así que Lincoln, con mucho esmero y ligereza, agarró sus prendas y emprendió su camino a su cuarto sólo para salir con sus pijamas puestas. De ahí, el chico del cabello blanco bajó al sótano y reparó en las prendas de Jordan.

Sin más rodeos, colocó la ropa de su compañera en la secadora y la echó a andar. Después, se dejó encima de la lavadora las prendas que él traía puestas anteriormente. Si bien, el chico sabía de antemano cómo lavar la ropa, no tenía problemas en dejarle esa labor a alguien más, ya sea a uno de sus padres o a su hermana Lori, quien siempre se jactó de tener esa labor como un privilegio...

"_Y pensar que ya había tenido suficiente con que ella puede manejar a Vanzilla sólo porque tiene licencia de conducir"_, pensó con cierto nivel de hiel.

Por su parte, Jordan se levantó y caminó hacia el televisor, arrodillándose para abrir el cajón del mueble. Al ir revisando la variedad de películas disponibles, pudo ver la gran variedad de musicales, comedias, películas de animales, películas de horror, documentales, dibujos animados, películas de superhéroes y películas de princesas que su familia poseía. Se sorprendió cuando vio allí una película sobre ponis mágicos... pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, dado que Lincoln tiene diez hermanas y puede que esa le pertenecía a una de ellas.

Después de un rato, los ojos de la chica aterrizaron en una película muy peculiar. Sacándolo del cajón, su mirada se iluminó cuando vio que era su película favorita: una película de anime sobre dos personas que intercambian cuerpos y tratan de encontrarse entre sí.

‒ Muy bien... ‒ dijo Lincoln cuando regresó, completamente vestido en sus pijamas. ‒...tu ropa ya está en la secadora. Creo que debería estar lista mañana en la mañana.

Se volvió hacia el niño, tendiéndole el empaque del DVD a la vista.

‒ ¡Lincoln, tenemos que ver esto! ‒ exclamó, entusiasmada. ‒ ¡Esta es mi película favorita!

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

‒ ¡¿En serio?! ¡Increíble! ¡A mí también me encanta esta película! ¡Pensé que era la única persona en nuestra escuela!

‒ ¡Yo también!

‒ Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a verla!

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Platónico

**De antemano, quiero disculparme por las tardanzas... Ahora sí, vamos a lo que importa.**

* * *

_**The Loud House**_** y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

**Historia original de Just4FunFiction.**

**Traducida y adaptada por mí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Eran las siete y media de la mañana del día siguiente y las condiciones climáticas no podrían ser más que placenteras, pues la comunidad de Royal Woods despertaba bajo un sol cálido, el cual estaba dispuesto a secar el manto húmedo que reposaba en casi todos los rincones tras ser sometidos a una intensa tormenta que comenzó desde la tarde de ayer y se extendió por casi toda la noche.

Además del petricor que aún imperaba en el aire, los animales procedentes del parque y alguno que otro insecto comenzaba a manifestar señales de vida. Por su parte, mientras que algunos habitantes de esta comunidad les costaba trabajo despertarse por más que programaron las alarmas en sus relojes despertadores o teléfonos inteligentes, la mayoría se estaba preparando para experimentar otra rutina mañanera, abarcando desde el desayuno hasta terminar con algunos quehaceres pendientes.

Sin embargo, esos dos casos no aplicaban para la familia Loud.

Después de que terminaron con su visita a la casa de la tía Ruth y de pasar la noche en la estrecha habitación de un motel, la cual estaba en condiciones un poco aceptables para todos (menos para una Lola exigente y caprichosa), los miembros se sintieron aliviados cuando finalmente regresaron a casa.

Para las desfallecidas hermanas Loud, ver a Vanzilla deteniéndose a la entrada del garaje era un acontecimiento casi divino, puesto que las cosas no podrían estar mucho peor tras el martirio que les tocó soportar...

Como siempre, les tocó convivir con esa señora fea, haragana, insípida e insoportable, quien las obligó a observar fotos de sus gatos, a comer el viejo pudin mohoso que ella les ofrece y a hacer tareas domésticas "especiales".

En contraste, para el hastiado señor Loud, la situación representó un mero contratiempo ligero para su comodidad, puesto que no tuvo que hacer otra cosa que cuidar a Lily durante su temporal estadía en esa casa, la cual fungía más bien como un albergue para gatos, los cuales no dejaban de huir de la inquieta beba.

Sin dudas, las circunstancias de esta coexistencia eran muy cuestionables, por cuanto más esta implicaba una experiencia agotadora y, sobre todo, cuando solo hubo una ocasión en que ese panorama cambió para la mitad de los miembros en que la tía Ruth rentó una casa cerca a un lago cuando padecieron una infestación de termitas.

Sea como sea, lo único que pudieron hacer a lo largo de esa estancia era aguantar, dado a un acuerdo mensual que tenían con su madre y esposa para, según ella, no dañar la estabilidad emocional de esa señora viuda.

‒ Muy bien, señoritas... ‒ habló el señor Loud con propiedad y corrección. ‒ Antes de que salgan, hay algo que necesito recordarles: en caso de que Lincoln todavía esté dormido, deben guardar silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

‒ Lo dudo mucho. Dados los ciclos REM de nuestro único pariente fraternal, es imposible que todavía esté en un estado de conciencia alterada e inhibición.

Como era de esperarse, todos miraron fijamente a Lisa con confusión, lo cual hizo que suspirara con fastidio.

‒ Lo más probable es que esté despierto ahora. ‒ aclaró la pequeña prodigio.

‒ Quizás... ‒ le contestó Rita. ‒ Aún así, debemos considerar todas las posibilidades, por lo que no debemos despertarlo accidentalmente. ¿Está bien?

‒ Así es, hermanita. ‒ agregó Luna. ‒ No hay necesidad de ser grosera.

‒ ¡¿Podemos entrar ya?! ‒ Se quejó Lola. ‒ ¡Necesito prepararme para mi certamen de una semana!

‒ ¡Oh! ¡¿Podría ayudarte con eso?! ‒ se ofreció una Leni ansiosa. ‒ Será, como que, ¡muy divertido!

‒ ¡Sí! ¡Podrías tomarle un "certamen" de belleza, profesora! ‒ bromeó Luan, riéndose en el proceso. ‒ ¿Entienden?

Según la norma, todo el mundo se quejó del mal chiste.

‒ Como sea, sólo hay que entrar. Necesito cargar mi teléfono. ‒ suspiró Lori.

Sin más quejas ni rodeos, la familia salió del coche.

Entretanto el señor Loud aseguraba todas las puertas Vanzilla, la señora Loud guiaba a sus hijas hacia la puerta principal. Le encargó a Lori que sostuviera a Lily, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a pasar a su tranquilo hogar. No obstante, después de dar un par de pasos, se detuvo de manera abrupta, haciendo que las demás que venían detrás chocaran entre sí.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran cuestionarle lo que pasaba, Rita se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellas, se llevó un dedo a los labios y las hizo callar para posteriormente guiarlas con sigilo hacia adentro. Estaban confundidas, hasta que entraron y cada una se quedó sin aliento ante la vista que tenían en frente: Lincoln estaba dormido en el sofá y... ¡había una niña aferrándosele bajo la manta, con sonrisas marcadas en los rostros de los dos!

Todas las féminas querían chillar de la emoción, simplemente no podían creer lo que veían. Sin embargo, tuvieron que permanecer en silencio, pues eso implicaría despertarlos.

Para cuando el señor Loud ingresó al hogar, éste apenas logró emitir un diálogo, ya que su esposa le tapó su boca inmediatamente después de que les llamase la atención. Una vez que vio cuál era el asunto que se estaba gestando, la ama de casa agarró a la beba de vuelta entre sus brazos y, junto con su marido, se fueron cautelosamente a su habitación.

Por su parte, las hermanas sonrieron aturdidas ante la pareja dormida, todas haciéndose preguntas las unas a las otras sobre ellos.

A la par de esto, Lori notó que Lincoln estaba empezando a moverse.

‒ ¡Atención, todo el mundo! ‒ susurró ella. ‒ ¡Parece que Lincoln se está despertando! ¡Todas diríjanse a la cocina, ahora!

Acto seguido, las chicas se apuraron para entrar a la cocina, justo cuando los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron.

Tanto Lincoln como Jordan nunca se preocuparon en cerrar las cortinas, por lo que el Sol ‒a pesar de estar parcialmente oculto por las nubes‒ llegó a pegarle en la cara a Lincoln, obligando al peliblanco levantar una mano para cubrir su rostro. Mas este movimiento hizo que se diera cuenta de que tenía encima de su tórax a una chica despabilándose y que, sobre todo, lo estaba abrazando.

...Algo de no creerse y que lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente...

Por su lado, Jordan abrió lentamente los ojos a la par de que intentaba desperezarse. Con la cabeza levantada de su lugar, miró los alrededores un poco desconcertada... hasta que se enfocó en Lincoln.

‒ Buenos días... ‒ la saludó con cortedad.

‒ Eh... ¿Buenos días? ‒ respondió ella con confusión...

...y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía sus brazos alrededor de él...

Más temprano que tarde, Jordan rápidamente lo soltó y se sentó en el sofá.

‒ Yo... Lo... Lo sien... Lo siento. ‒ tartamudeó una Jordan amilanada, con sus mejillas calentándose y encogiéndose entre sus hombros en el acto.

En eso, el chico de cabello blanco se apresuró a calmar las cosas. Se levantó del sofá, se puso enfrente a ella y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, lo cual hizo que la chica lo viera a la cara.

‒ Descuida... No te preocupes por eso.

Dada la naturaleza incómoda del momento, a Lincoln no se le ocurrió mejor manera de aclarar la turbulencia que levantar una sonrisa compasiva.

‒ Probablemente... debiste tener algo de frío, ¿no es así?

A estas alturas, Jordan no podía concebir la tranquilidad de este chico ante una situación embarazosa, en especial cuando claramente tenía las mejillas enrojecidas...

...Pese a eso, el sincero y grácil gesto de su anfitrión hicieron que le devolviera el gesto con algo de seguridad.

‒ Sí... ‒ asintió ella, con las mejillas aún coloradas. ‒ Creo que sí.

Después de eso, el chico le retiró suavemente las manos y se sentó a su lado.

‒ Por cierto... ‒ dijo él, a la par de que apoyaba su brazo derecho contra el respaldo del sofá y su pierna derecha en el asiento del mismo. ‒ ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente para posteriormente dirigirle la palabra.

‒ Mejor. ‒ dijo, sonriéndole. ‒ Mi cabeza está más fresca. Gracias por cuidarme, Lincoln.

‒ ¿Para qué están los amigos?

...Ellos nunca supieron por cuánto tiempo se miraron las caras, pero las sonrisas que mostraban eran básicamente alentadoras como apreciarlas por mucho tiempo...

No obstante, Lincoln, quien necesitaba urgentemente evitar los silencios incómodos, miró por la ventana y vio que la tormenta había desaparecido, aunque había solo algunas nubes en el cielo y charcos en la calle... Entonces, remató con una aclaración.

‒ Bueno, creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa ahora. ‒ dijo, de una manera arbitraria.

Fue ahí en donde se volvió hacia ella, asustado tras darse cuenta de que había dicho algo indebido.

‒ ¡No! No es que quiero que te vayas, obviamente. Fue divertido tenerte aquí, y...

Más temprano que tarde, sus intentos desesperados por disculparse se vieron interrumpidos por la tierna risa de Jordan.

‒ ¡Relájate, Lincoln! ‒ pregonó una alegre Jordan, quien no tardó en darle un pequeño empujón en su hombro derecho. ‒ Sé lo que quieres decir.

Lincoln se atribuló un poco más, avergonzado por su error, cosa que hizo que la chica riera un poco más.

Sea como sea, la situación no pasó a mayores

‒ Pero, sí. Tienes razón. Probablemente debería llamar a mi mamá para que sepa que estoy bien y que puede recogerme.

‒ Bueno... ‒ exclamó un Lincoln animoso, quien se puso de pie en el proceso. ‒ En ese caso, mientras tú haces eso, yo te prepararé el desayuno.

El chico rápidamente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, pero sólo dio unos cuantos pasos y fue detenido por Jordan, quien no tardó en mostrar reticencia ante ese plan.

‒ ¿Estás seguro? Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

Para este punto, Lincoln sabía que no podía faltar la insistente reticencia de su invitada. Por lo que, aprovechando que la chica la había agarrado por su hombro, el chico encerró la mano invasora contra sus propias palmas y se dirigió con deferencia.

‒ Por supuesto... No es ninguna molestia, sólo es algo que quiero hacer para que te sientas bien.

...Y ahí estaban: esos malditos ojos de perro abandonado...

Nuevamente, la chica se resignó con condescendencia, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y, con una sonrisa que apenas delataba su aguante, le replicó con el tono más suave que pudo.

‒ Está bien.

‒ ¡Excelente! ‒ exclamó un Lincoln satisfecho, soltándole la mano. ‒ Dime... ¿Te gustan los huevos?

Ella asintió.

‒ Bien... ¿cómo quieres que te los prepare?

Acto seguido, la chica se puso un dedo en la barbilla a la vez que pensaba de manera retozona, cosa que marcó una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre con el plan.

Luego de un rato, la chica simplemente se puso en plan juguetón.

‒ Sorpréndeme. ‒ dijo ella, emitiendo un falso acento francés y dando un ademán efusivo con su mano derecha en el proceso.

‒ Está bien, señora Ego. ‒ estableció Lincoln, siguiéndole el juego por medio del rol de un mayordomo con el mismo tono de voz ‒ Le avisaré cuando esté listo su platillo.

Tras reír un rato junto a ella, Lincoln se retomó su paso anterior, entró en el comedor y luego se dirigió a la cocina, directamente hacia el refrigerador donde sacó unos cuantos huevos, dispuesto a prepararle el desayuno.

‒ Hola, Lincoln.

Lincoln gritó exaltado, casi dejando caer los huevos, pero atrapándolos justo a tiempo. En cuanto a la persona que habló, vio a Lucy a su lado y, posteriormente, sus hermanas, todas sonriéndole expectante.

‒ ¡Oh! Ah... hola, chicas. ‒ saludó, poniendo los huevos al lado de la estufa mientras se calmaba. ‒ Yo... ah... no me di cuenta de que habían vuelto. ¿Cómo estuvo su visita a la casa de la tía Ruth?

‒ Estuvo bien, hermanito. ‒ respondió Lori con aire de suficiencia. ‒ Igual que siempre. Más importante aún, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

‒ Oh, estuvo bien. Dime, ¿ustedes quieren desayunar?

Antes de que Lori pudiera decir algo, Leni la interrumpió diciendo:

‒ ¡Sí, por favor, Linky! ¡Tenemos mucha hambre!

Aunque fuera cierto, todas las demás se palmearon la frente ante el error de su hermana modista.

‒ Oigan. ‒ les reclamó Leni ‒ No hay necesidad de molestarse así. Solo quiero ayudarlo a preparar algunos huevos.

Una vez más, Leni no se percató de las indirectas plasmadas en las miradas reprochables de sus hermanas y caminó hacia el recipiente de pan.

‒ Pero, si quieren, una de ustedes podría comenzar a hacer algunas tostadas. ‒ respondió una Leni cooperativa.

Por culpa de la insolente ingenuidad de la segunda hermana mayor, todas las chicas dieron un suspiro colectivo y se resignaron a hacer la clásica preparación de comida matutina. Por su parte, Leni simplemente decidió ignorar los reproches de esas "malhumoradas" y volvió a ayudar alegremente a Lincoln con el desayuno.

No obstante, no tardó ni un minuto para que Lynn decidiera interrogar a Lincoln un poco más.

‒ Entonces, hermanito... ¿Qué hiciste en nuestra ausencia?

En eso, el chico de cabello blanco recordó que debía calmarse un poco, porque no debía permitir que descubrieran que utilizó su encomienda de la escuela como una socapa para evitar la visita a la casa de la tía Ruth. De lo contrario, sus hermanas harían de las suyas.

‒ Bueno... trabajé mucho para mi proyecto escolar, pero la lluvia me impidió ir a la casa de Clyde para llevar mi parte y completarlo, así que probablemente iré a su casa más tarde para que podamos terminarlo.

‒ ¿Y fue eso antes o después de que viniera tu novia? ‒ añadió Lola.

Fue ahí donde un confundido Lincoln se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus hermanas, pero al ver que todas tenían unas miradas taimadas se sonrojó cuando supo de lo que querían decir.

‒ ¡Oigan, ustedes no entienden! ‒ clamó un Lincoln nervioso.

‒ Oh, no... Claro que no... ‒ bromeó una Luan sarcástica. ‒ Es solo una amiga que vino aquí por casualidad.

‒ ¡Eso es exactamente lo que pasó! ‒ bramó Lincoln, apoderándose de la atención de todas sus atónitas hermanas.

Para tranquilizarse, hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y se volvió para centrarse en los huevos que se cocinaban en la estufa, los apartó del fuego y se volvió nuevamente.

‒ Verán... justo después de que mamá me llamó para decirme dónde se estaban quedando, Jordan se presentó en la puerta principal, completamente empapada. No podía dejarla allí, así que la dejé entrar para que no tuviera neumonía o algo así...

Luego, se dirigió hacia su hermana deportiva.

‒ Por cierto, Lynn... yo... ‒ titubeó, antes de suspirar y hablarle de forma directa. ‒...tuve que agarrar algunas de tus pijamas para ella.

En eso, el rostro tranquilo de Lynn se convirtió en una mueca de confusión, que posteriormente se volvió en una de enojo.

‒ Espera, ¿qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios le diste mi ropa?!

‒ ¡Ella es casi de tu tamaño! ¡Su ropa estaba empapada por la lluvia y no tenía ninguna ropa de repuesto!

...Sobra decir que eso enmudeció a Lynn y a todas las chicas...

Lincoln se dispuso a trabajar en los huevos, pero se volvió hacia sus hermanas después de que se sintiera más calmado.

‒ En fin... Necesitaba un baño caliente y me encargué de lavar su ropa. De hecho, ¿podría una de ustedes entrar al sótano? Su ropa ya está en la secadora.

‒ Yo lo haré... ‒ se ofreció Lori. ‒ Pero primero, debes responder algo.

‒ Claro ‒ dijo él, mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar cocinando los huevos que pensaba darle a su invitada. ‒ ¿Qué es?

‒ Si esa chica es sólo una amiga, ¿entonces por qué estaban ustedes dos dormidos en el sofá y acurrucados muy juntos?

Lincoln casi dejó de revolver los huevos cuando ella le preguntó eso.

‒ Bueno, estábamos viendo una película anoche y estábamos muy cansados, así que simplemente... nos dormimos.

Acorde decía lo que Lori le pidió, no sólo fue inevitable que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por enésima vez ese fin de semana, sino que su tono de voz fue claudicando a partir de ese punto. Cosa desafortunada para él, porque, al parecer, eso fue una señal suficiente para que las chicas tomaran acciones para sentir más incómodo al pobre muchacho.

‒ Sin embargo, los dos estaban cubiertos con una gran tela que evitaba la pérdida de calor por convección. Nombre local: una manta ‒ argumentó Lisa.

‒ B-bueno, ella se había resfriado, así que estaba temblando un poco. Le conseguí la manta para que no tuviera frío, pero ella no quería que se enfriara, así que acordamos... compartirla, ¿sabes?

‒ Entonces, ¿por qué estaban abrazados? ‒ preguntó Lucy.

Aquí, Lincoln se detuvo, sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

‒... Seré honesto, no fue hasta que nos despertamos que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos abrazados.

‒ ¿Estás seguro, Linc? ‒ preguntó una Luan jocosa. ‒ Porque parecía que pusiste tus brazos alrededor de ella para que se sintiera tan segura.

‒ ¡Exacto...! Se veían tan lindos... ‒ intervino una Leni animosa. ‒ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novia, Linky?

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?!

Dejó caer la espátula en su mano, que chocó contra la sartén, pero afortunadamente aterrizó en el mostrador en lugar de en el suelo.

Recogiéndolo de nuevo, continuó preparándolos, mirando por encima del hombro a la modista.

‒ ¡Ella no es mi novia, Leni!

‒ Pero te gustaría que ella lo fuera, ¿no? ‒ sugirió Luan, moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Al mismo ritmo que las hermanas continuaban asando al chico de pelo blanco, Jordan había terminado de llamar a su madre por teléfono. Caminó hacia la entrada del comedor, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó hablar a una Lola avispada.

‒ Solo admítelo, Linky. Encuentras linda a esa chica Jordan.

La niña de once años no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo cuando escuchó la insinuación, pero decidió escuchar.

Sin embargo, con una rápida mirada, pudo ver lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de Lincoln.

‒ Bien... Sí, lo admito. Jordan es muy bonita.

Jordan simplemente no podía creerlo y, por si fuera poco, sus mejillas coincidían con las suyas.

"_¿Él piensa que soy bonita?"_

‒ Pero pienso que es más que eso, ¿verdad, hermanito? ‒ preguntó Lori a continuación. ‒ Te gusta estar cerca de ella, ¿verdad?

El chico de cabello blanco no pudo hacer más que frotarse nerviosamente el pie izquierdo contra la parte posterior de su otra pierna.

‒ B-B-bueno... Y-y-yo... Sí. Me gusta mucho estar con ella.

...En eso, Jordan podría haber jurado que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando dijo eso...

‒ Es algo curioso. Al principio, como nosotros nunca pasamos algún tiempo a solas, creí que no tendríamos muchas cosas en común, pero... Me equivoqué. Ahora veo, que es bastante especial para mí.

Todas sus hermanas arrullaron por esa simple muestra de afecto por arte de su hermano, haciendo que su rubor y su apocamiento creciera aún más.

Incluso Jordan se estaba sonrojando, aunque era más por la adulación de Lincoln, y habría pensado de este suceso como algo inconcebible, de no ser porque sigilosamente vio cómo una sonrisa temblorosa emergía en la cara de Lincoln a medida que les hablaba a acerca de ella.

"_Guau..."_

...Tan grande era su impresión que tuvo necesidad de apoyarse en algo. Suavemente, regresó a la sala y se sentó en las escaleras. En su vida, Jordan nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel niño realmente la notara de esa manera... Jamás creyó que ese extraño pensara en ella como alguien especial...

Lamentablemente, no pudo continuar así, ya que su sesión de meditación fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Al volverse, vio al señor Loud, quien se sorprendió al verla.

‒ ¡Ah, hola! ‒ saludó, tendiéndole la mano. ‒ Soy el señor Lynn Loud, el padre de Lincoln.

‒ Es un placer conocerlo, señor. ‒ respondió ella de nuevo. ‒ Soy Jordan, una amiga de Lincoln.

‒ Pues... no sabía que aquí estuviera alguien aparte de mi hijo!

‒ Perdón. Es que estaba atrapada bajo la lluvia, así que Lincoln me dejó pasar la noche. Espero que no haberlo molestado.

‒ ¿Qué? ¡No! Está bien, pequeña. Como siempre digo, es mejor estar adentro y con brío que andar afuera y con frío. Pero... ¿Tus padres saben dónde estás?

‒ Sí, acabo de llamar a mi madre. Dijo que me recogerá dentro de media hora.

‒ Excelente... Bueno, mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si desayunas con nosotros?

‒ Gracias, señor Loud. ‒ respondió ella, contentada. ‒ Por cierto, ¿sabe dónde está la secadora? Lincoln dijo que puso mi ropa allí para que pudiera usarla para ir a casa.

‒ ¡Claro que sí! Está en el sótano, pero no te preocupes yo la traeré por ti. ¿Está bien?

‒ Gracias.

Después de que él se fue, ella se rió mentalmente.

_"No esperaba conocer al padre de mi novio tan rápido"._

Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

"_¿Por qué lo llamé mi novio, él no es mi novio? Aunque... es un buen tipo... es dulce, cariñoso y considerado... ¿eso qué tiene de malo?"_

* * *

Cuando la señora Rosato estacionó su auto fuera de la casa Loud, su hija ya estaba completamente vestida y había terminado su desayuno de huevos revueltos con tocino, junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja y todo bajo un ambiente jovial en donde la chica realmente se tomó el tiempo para charlar y conocer más a detalle a la enorme familia de su anfitrión.

Al escuchar un toque de la bocina afuera, la chica se puso de pie.

‒ Esa debe ser mi madre. ‒ dijo Jordan. ‒ Será mejor que me vaya.

La chica quiso emprender su paso hacia la puerta principal. No obstante, miró a un Lincoln expectante y luego miró a los padres del chico.

‒ Disculpen... ‒ exclamó con un tono de miramiento, que lentamente se fue volviendo en una expresión de vergüenza. ‒ Espero que no les moleste, pero... ¿no les importaría si Lincoln me acompañe por un rato?

...En ese momento, todos los miembros de la mesa se quedaron parcialmente mudos ante la petición de la chica invitada...

Algunas de las féminas presentes comenzaron a agitarse levemente por la emoción de lo que eso implicaba y Lincoln estaba anticipando lo que venía, mas el señor Loud se dispuso a aplacar las aguas antes de que eso pasara a mayores. Por lo tanto, carraspeó y miró a sus hijas con una mirada firme en respuesta a lo que sucedía; luego, con algo de pundonor y una sonrisa afable, el hombre le respondió a la chica de cabello trenzado.

‒ Sí, descuida, Jordan. No hay problema.

Eso debió ser suficiente para que Jordan recuperara algo de su autoestima. Después de la aclaración por parte del hombre, éste se volvió hacia su hijo.

‒ Lincoln, ya sabes que hacer. ‒ le dijo a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Sin chistar, el chico se levantó y acompañó a Jordan a la puerta principal... algo que posteriormente incitó tanto a las hermanas entrometidas como a los padres a observar a los tórtolos a través de las ventanas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y seguirla hasta el borde del porche, ella se detuvo un momento para hablar con él.

‒ Lincoln... Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

‒ Oh, vamos... No hay necesidad de hacer eso, Jordan. No fue la gran cosa.

‒ No. Lo digo en serio. Dudo que muchos de los otros chicos de nuestro grado hubieran hecho tanto como tú, y en serio lo aprecio mucho.

‒ Bueno, realmente no podría negarme hacer eso, ¿sabes? Además, mis hermanas me habrían matado si no hubiera intentado cuidarte.

Ambos se rieron un poco.

‒ Creo que no voy a discutir eso.

De ahí, hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos jóvenes en donde se miraban de manera dócil, observando cada detalle del rostro que tenían delante: desde los ojos claros hasta la más insignificante peca que tenían en sus fisonomías; si no fuera por el tiempo que ella cargaba encima, se habría quedado así un poco más, pero Jordan decidió ir al grano...

‒ ¿...Lincoln...?

‒ ¿Sí, Jordan?

‒ ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo uno de estos días? Es que... realmente no lo hacemos fuera de la escuela.

‒ ¡Claro! ‒ dijo él, sonriendo ante la oferta. ‒ Eso suena divertido.

‒ ¡Genial! Te daré mi número en la escuela mañana.

‒ Sí... Entonces... supongo que te veré mañana.

‒ Sí... Te... te veré mañana.

A medida que ella comenzaba a alejarse, la familia suspiró con decepción. Esa acción habría dado fin a sus expectativas, de no ser porque luego la chica se detuvo a la mitad del camino de concreto por unos segundos y se apresuró para pararse frente a la puerta delantera del auto por un rato antes de regresar corriendo hacia el joven varón, lo cual puso en alerta a todo el clan.

‒ ¿Está todo bien, Jordan? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, realmente confundido.

La chica, quien levemente acentuó una sonrisa tímida en la cara, no pudo más que empezar a titubear y a divagar con la mirada.

‒ Sí, yo... yo solo... quería... yo te... yo...

Para este punto, Lincoln se sentía más extrañado, pero, antes de que él pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, ella lo acercó rodeando sus brazos por su nuca y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

De más está decir que eso, aunque fuera por un segundo, dejó aturdido al chico y provocó que los espectadores adentro de la casa chillaran de felicidad.

‒ Yo, ah... te... te veré en la escuela.

Lincoln no hizo nada más que asentir su cabeza y Jordan emprendió de nuevo su camino anterior.

Él la observó alejarse, dando unos cuantos ligeros saltos en su paso. Cuando llegó a su auto y abrió la puerta, su aturdida mirada se cambió por una sonrisa aturdida, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y cuando el auto procedió a alejarse, él comenzó a corresponder el ademán de despedida de Jordan.

...Después de sentir ese beso, ahora todo lo que creía saber acerca de ella había cambiado por completo, sólo que ahora el futuro era totalmente incierto y no tenía más que un único pensamiento sobresaliendo en su mente: ella...

A pesar de eso, Lincoln si sabía algo sin dudas: lo que vemos en una persona, no lo es todo, y basta que alguien haga la diferencia para cambiar... a un corazón tormentoso.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
